fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Walhart
Walhart (ヴァルハルト Varuharuto, Valhalt in the Japanese version) is a character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Kusumi Naomi http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara25.html in the Japanese version and by Richard Epcar in the English version. Profile Walhart is the emperor of Valm, the continent west of Ylisse, uniting the continent by force. He hates losing and turning his back to an enemy more than anything. While he holds down his opposition by force, he has the charisma needed to lead a country. He is extremely perceptive of others, knowing already of Excellus' schemes long before Chrom's army attacks the Valm Castle. He is said to be the second coming of the founder of the Valmese Empire, but he lacks compassion. He is strict and is hard to understand due to they way he talks, but becomes easier to understand after joining Chrom. He is the biggest promoter of vegetarianism in the army. His birthday is September 14. Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, Walhart has all but completed his conquest of Valm. During this conquest he took over Rosanne, leading Virion and Cherche to flee Valm to seek aid from Ylisse and Ferox. Walhart also attacked and took over Chon'sin, killing Yen'fay and Say'ri's parents. He took the green gemstone, Vert, and brought it to Valm Castle. Yen'fay offered to ally with Walhart if he promised not to kill Say'ri; Walhart agreed and made Yen'fay one of his generals. With all of Valm under his control, Walhart decided it was time to invade the continent of Ylisse. However upon first contact in Ylisse, his forces was repelled all the way back to Valm. Walhart sent numerous forces to hopefully stop the Ylisse and resistance forces, but with little success. However when Chrom's army makes the move to attack Valm to the north and Chon'sin to the south to give them time to capture Fort Steiger, both forces are crushed, though the fort is seized. In order to give Chrom time to defeat Yen'fay to the south, a small force lead by Basilio and Flavia decides to go north again and stall the Valm army. However a lone figure, Walhart, appears and singlehandedly kills nearly the entire force. Basilio does his best to try and take him down, but is ultimately defeated. However with Chrom's army's victory over Yen'fay, Walhart prepares for their assault on his castle. Outside of the castle, he puts up a tremendous effort to crush Chrom's army, but is defeated and retreats to his castle. Inside upon hearing of Excellus' attempt to flee the castle in fear, he forces him to fight against Chrom's army. After taking down Excellus and Cervantes, Chrom attempts to parley with Walhart, but the conqueror refuses, saying that their skills with their blades should speak for them. After an intense battle between the two, the Conqueror is defeated, ending the Conquest of Valm. Though Walhart is portrayed as a major antagonist in the game, Validar later reveals that Walhart was trying to prevent Grima's resurrection, explaining Plegia's willingness to provide support for the invasion of Valm with ships and materials but not any soldiers. In his Paralogue, Walhart is revealed to have survived the battle between him and Chrom and seeks to grow even stronger. When he battles Chrom, he reveals that his heart no longer beats, but his life refuses to die. Chrom tells Walhart that if he defeats him this time, he must join Chrom's army to defeat Grima, and thus the two cross blades. Impressed by Chrom's overall strength after their battle and ridding the field of incredibly strong Risen soldiers, he asks the Chrom how he can be stronger than he is. Chrom tells him that his power by himself is nowhere near Walhart's, but his true strength comes from his comrades. Walhart tells Chrom that he walks the path of the king while he himself walks the path of the conqueror. Though he is destined to walk alone by following this path, he keeps his word to Chrom and joins the army. After the war, rumors spread that Walhart left the world through the Outrealm Gate in search of new lands to conquer. He tries to convince Male Avatar to rethink his tactics for war in their support. He pushes his ideals that through conquest and unrelenting power, can total peace be achieved. Though the Avatar is quite adamant about Walhart's ideals, he does accept that he cannot win a war without death and casualties. Nevertheless the Avatar remains true to his beliefs and Walhart, since the beginning, has been testing the Avatar's convictions to his ideals. He admits that he lost to the Avatar's ideals and promises to follow to his lead so long as they remain strong in their ideals. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 19: Enemy, joins at the end of the chapter, if Chrom fought him during the chapter. Base Stats Chapter 19 |Conqueror |25 |59 |31 |10 |26 |25 |21 |26 |15 |8 | Conquest | Sword - ? Lance - ? Axe - ? |Sol* |} *'Drops when defeated Chapter 20 |Conqueror |25 |59 |31 |10 |26 |25 |21 |26 |15 |8 | Conquest | Sword - ? Lance - ? Axe - ? |Wolf Berg Gold(L)* |} '*'Drops when defeated Paralogue 19/Playable |Conqueror |30 |71 |39 |15 |33 |32 |30 |35 |19 |8 | Conquest | Sword - A Lance - A Axe - A |Wolf Berg Energy Drop* Dracoshield* |} '*'''Dropped when defeated, joins without. Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Walhart is his father) Class Sets *Conqueror *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall As an Enemy Character Walhart is an incredible opponent and works similarly to Great Knights having high defense and strength and decent skill and speed. Normally exploiting his Armor and Mounted weaknesses would be optimal, but his skill Conquest prevents this. It is best to fight him carefully as he can decimate anyone with poor avoid and defenses. His first battle will have him equipped with Sol meaning that he can be safely attacked from a distance by magic due to his moderately low resistance. However his second involves his personal Axe, Wolf Berg, which has an incredible damage output and is the strongest throwing axe in the game and second most powerful axe in the game; tied with Helswath and only surpassed by Hauteclere. Walhart will need careful planning to take down in his second battle and will require no less than your most powerful units to take down. In his third battle, he comes back even stronger, though much of the problems the player faced him the second battle will reappear, but should be much easier to handle since they will have six chapters at least to raise levels or even reclass a few times. On Hard, Walhart gains Aegis which makes taking him down with tomes harder and has a 1/4th chance in activating. Prescience is also added which gives him extra chances to hit and dodge during his turns and is especially dangerous during his second battle where he has Wolf Berg. On Lunatic, Walhart gains Pavise which makes taking him down with physical weapons near impossible and Rightful King which boosts the activation of both Pavise and Aegis so that it'll activate 50% of the time. As a Playable Character '''Base Class Walhart joins in after the main story has ended and is a powerful unit matched only by his difficulty in defeating in all chapters which he is faced. He comes in with moderately high stats of around 30 for most stats except Magic and Resistance. His own unique class Conqueror is similar to the Great Knight class boasting high strength and defense and modest speed skill and luck. However his resistance stat cap is moderately low so it's best to avoid magic units when using him. However he can easily mow through most units even with high stats in defense. His unique skill Conquest also rids him of his Armor and Mounted weaknesses which is a common thing amongst his class sets. Walhart joins at Level 30 and can start fighting in major battles from the beginning. With his Level at max it is recommended to start reclassing right away to build some skills especially since he can go straight into a second tier class. Luckily, his Sword, Lance, and Axe skills are already at A, letting him immediately use Brave Weapons, making his training a little easier in his other classes. He also has his trademark axe Wolf Berg, but should refrain from using this during training due to the limited usage, and should be used for the most important chapters when using him, as there is only 1 Wolf Berg in the game without DLC and will require Hammerne staffs to replenish durability if you do not have DLC. Reclassing Walhart's two additional class sets are the Knight and Wyvern Rider lines. As a Knight, Walhart can enjoy the benefits of the heightened defenses and strength of the General for the cost of some speed and resistance and the higher strength of the Great Knight at the cost of speed and skill. Walhart's Conquest will also prevent some bonus damage from these classes' armor weaknesses. Walhart can grab Pavise to make him an even harder physical unit to take down through conventional direct weapons, Luna as an attack skill, and Dual Guard+ since his only support is with the Avatar, meaning he will need a boost if he is Paired Up with anyone else. As a Wyvern Rider, with the improved mobility with no terrain effects, Walhart becomes a much more traversable unit. As a Wyvern Lord he is much stronger and defensive but loses some speed, skill, and resistance in the process. As a Griffon Rider Walhart is more skillful and faster, but sacrifices some strength and defense. All in all Walhart makes a decent Wyvern Rider unit. However, his defining skill, Conquest, becomes completely useless in these classes. Slow Burn, Lancebreaker, Swordbreaker, Tantivy, and Deliverer are great skills for Walhart to pick up from these classes to make his role as a frontal assault character more definitive. Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 19) Walhart: Why do you resist me, little Prince? Chrom: You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace. Walhart: I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know... Chrom: There is no justification for what you've done. Walhart: By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'? Chrom: You cannot— Walhart: Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy. Chrom: Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve. Walhart: Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting! Vs. Chrom (Chapter 20) Chrom:'''Walhart! '''Walhart: Prince... Chrom:: Will you surrender? Walhart:: Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy. Chrom:: It did not have to be this way... You believe in mankind's strength...So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined with us. Walhart: ME, JOIN YOU?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world! Chrom: No! ...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear. Walhart: You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness! Chrom: Wrong. Not weakness-strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all of your conquests... Walhart: And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace! Chrom: Emm, I tried... Vs. Chrom (Paralogue 19) Chrom: Walhart! You survived?! Walhart: My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross! Chrom: The war has ended, Walhart! We've no reason left to fight. Walhart: We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again! Chrom: That's utter nonsense! The fell dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so set on battle, then fight at my side! Walhart: Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise. Chrom: Then let's strike him down together. Walhart: Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so! Chrom: *Sigh* Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you WILL join my cause! Vs. Sigurd (Xenologue Champions of Yore 3) Walhart: Your eyes are unclouded, as must be your heart. I admire that. Sigurd:Every man has his doubts, but a strong one never strays from his choices. He stands prepared for the consequences. Walhart: Ha! A shame you're just an illusion. Were you real, I'd rather enjoy breaking one so proud and noble... Vs. Hardin (Xenologue Lost Bloodlines 2) Walhart: You wear a look of confusion. A fools look, if you ask me. There is no room for doubt in conquest! Hardin: What do you know? I seek to win over a soul much stronger than you. Vs. Hardin (Xenologue Lost Bloodlines 3) Walhart: I know a man who has lost the path when I see one. You will not prevail! Hardin: I know my path well. You had best prepare yourself for disappointment! Event Tile Quotes *"What's this? Ha ha, an item! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER!" (item) *"I have no need of rest. Every moment can be another step toward my ultimate victory." (exp) *"I have trained more. Complacency is weakness-- I will never stop training." (train) Class Change Quotes *"I refuse no road to power!" Armorer *"Save your gold. I will not be coddled." (buying) *"Hmph. Gold for the war is gold for Walhart." (selling) *"I have no need of a forge. I make my own strength." (forging) Level Up Quotes *"A Conqueror's role is to dominate, after all!" (6+ stats up) *"Yes... I am in fine form." (4-5 stats up) *"I balk at no conquest, great or small." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph... Barely perceptible." (0-1 stats up) *"Have I conquered... everything?" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Confession Quote Final Chapter Quote DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Crush them all!" *"Are you worthy?" *"Prove yourself!" *"Let me!" *"Lead or be led!" *"Courage!" *"Stay close!" Dual Strike *"Another!" *"Mine!" *"Behold!" Dual Guard *"None shall pass!" *"Try harder!" Critical *"Muhahahahaha!" *"Stand up and fight!" *"I am inexorable!" *"You shall fall to the wayside!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I need no aid!" *"My gratitude." *"I approve." Enemy Defeated *"Hmph." *"A meager effort." *"Amusing." *"This is nature!" *"*sigh*" Trivia *Walhart's official artwork depicts him wielding his personal weapon, the Wolf Berg. Gallery File:Valhart portrait.jpg|Walhart's portrait in Awakening. File:ValhartArt.jpg|Walhart in Chapter 19. File:Valhart confession.jpg|Walhart confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Valhartconfession.jpg|Walhart's full confession. File:Valhart portrait.png|Walhart's portrait in Sidequest 19. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio, and Flavia. Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters